When Dalton Met Dobry
by klainer
Summary: A story about Dobry.Based on CP Coulter's "Dalton.Because Sister schools rock!Basically:The Tweedles meet a set of girl twins,Dwight meets a girl with similar interests,Charlie meets royalty and so much more.Sorry if the summary sucks!
1. The madness begins

A/N My first story!Yay!I have to say that this took a while to put up.I'm sorry, It took me a while to figure it out.I also have a Livejournal now!The link is in my profile.

(Disclaimer:I don't own Glee,Dalton or many other things.I do ,however, own Emily and Emma, Adelaide, Jade and others.I don't own Lucy though.)

* * *

"...And then I told them we'd be welcoming them so you all are going!"Charlie said annoyed.  
Groans from all around the room.  
"But Chaz-"Evan protested.  
"No buts!We are going to Dobry to welcome the new students whether you like it or not."Charlie interrupted.  
The Tweedles were upset because they were planning on playing the most epic prank on Stuart were going to replace their beloved coffee with painted was tricky, which was why it was important that they did this were really excited about it Charlie had to tell them the couldn't convince him otherwise all, that's why he was the Queen of Hearts.

"Okay, so I know that you guys are still on the fence about this whole I decided to let you guys run around campus to wreak remember-"  
"Yes we 't set foot foot in to any dorm, don't do anything too stupid etc."Evan interrupted.  
Charlie glared at him "Yes, that and that the Warblers-Terpsies jam session is at ... fun and don't break anything.  
"Fine."mumbled most of the of them, however, didn't know where to led to some very interesting adventures...

"Evan,I think we're lost!"  
"We can't be lost!We don't have Han!"  
"We're going to die!"  
"Oh that won't happen."A calming voice said.  
Ethan and Evan were weren't sure where it came from.  
"Which is good because you guys look really handsome."Now they saw where it came from.  
Two identical girls came out of the were very beautiful, with warm milk chocolate eyes and wavy brown were wearing the normal Dobry uniform:Navy blue cardigan, long-sleeved button-down shirt, Grey pleated skirt, knee-high socks and brown flats.

The one on the right raised her hand,"I'm Emily."  
The one on the left raised her hand,"And I'm Emma."  
"We're your personal tour guide..."  
"Which is good because Dobry is a freaking maze."  
The Tweedles introduced themselves like true gentlemen and girls responded by daintily curtsying.  
Ethan started, "We're looking for um..."He trailed off because he couldn't really remember that name that Charlie mentioned and because he realized that Emily smiling was the cutest thing ever.  
"Alexandria."Evan helped his brother.  
The girls looked up "Hermione?" they questioned.  
"We know where she is!"  
"We can show you!"  
Before they could answer, Emily grabbed Ethan's hand and Emma grabbed Evan's hand.  
"By the way, if it helps, you can think of us as the Weasley twins."Emma mentioned with a giggle.

"Yes!The Bathroom!"Reed never thought he'd be so relieved to find a boys' all the other one's were ,I guess it is a female thought.  
Then he heard female I mistaken?He checked the was definitely a male decided to crept a little farther saw a girl with waist-length curly,dirty blond was wearing a smog over her regular was scrubbing paint off of her looked incredibly remembered the bottle of paint remover he always carried around.  
"Hey do you want me to help you?"He called girl looked up and Reed saw fright in her Green eyes.  
"It's okay,I won't hurt you," Reed said noticed she had a name tag,"Adelaide."  
Some of the fright disappeared from her eyes but she was still noticeably she saw the paint remover she nodded.  
Reed then helped her scrub the rest of the paint this trip won't be so bad after thought.  
****

"I think I see Luna!"cried out Emily.

"Who's, uh, who's Luna?"asked a confused Ethan.  
"The girl over there!"answered a clearly excited Emma.  
They were looking for the infamous Alexandria when the girls decided they had to use the and Evan, being the gentleman they (well,kind of) are let them take a left already and were walking was before they spotted whoever the heck they were talking about.  
Surely enough, right where Emma was pointing was a girl with dirty blond waist-length was talking to recognised the strawberry blond curly hair.  
"She's talking to our Dormouse!"Ethan chorused in excitement.  
Now, Evan could also make out the small figure of Reed.  
"The Weasleys see Luna Lovegood with The Dormouse, Repeat, the Weasleys see Luna Lovegood with The Dormouse" The girls said in unison happily.  
The Tweedles were having a particularly hard time keeping up with the Girls Harry Potter had not yet explained them so they were trying to keep they currently knew was that this girl Reed was talking to they called was very confusing.

"Do you think they've realized we see them yet?"Reed asked Adelaide, who was laughing.  
"No, Emily and Emma are probably deep in their Harry Potter worlds by now."Adelaide , she giggled again.  
"Really?That's funny, since the Tweedles are always in their Alice in Wonderland worlds."Reed responded.  
It was true-Reed didn't think he had ever heard any of the Tweedles call Kurt by his proper was saying something, since they had known Kurt for a while now.  
"How long have you been painting?"He asked, deciding to ignore the four sets of eyes on them.  
"Well lately, I've been in a phase where I do technological know that girl Lucy Westwood?"Reed nodded,"She convinced me to try to do art on the know the paint program that everyone would play with when they first discover the computer?On that.I did try 's cool, but I kinda missed the actual today I actually painted I forgot how messy it was, then you walked in on me cleaning up."  
"Why were you in the boys' bathroom anyway?"Reed asked her, for he had been wondering that.  
"It's usually very goes in there so I thought it would be peaceful.I forgot that Dalton boys were visiting today."She shrugged.

Dwight, like the others, was , he wondered why he was even there._After all, I'm not even a Warbler!_ he insisted he come anyway.

_It's for emotional support!_He didn't really see going to a private boarding school could make one emotionally didn't even allow him to bring his holy water or rock salt.

He was very scared there was going to be succubus wasn't sure but he had a seemed like a very vulnerable person that would easily succumb to her._That guy is a sucker for a hot girl_ Dwight thought.

Then he heard the was a calm angelic voice already knew it was a girl clutched one of his pendulums and wandered farther into the was at the had very dark brown, curly hair-it looked almost also had striking green eyes that were currently filled with sadness as she sang.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_  
_When I caught your eye_  
_And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night_  
_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_  
_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

It was such an emotional felt like he was barging in on a personal was the piano version and he knew it-it made the whole scene all the more then decided to find out why she was sad and to make her happy again.

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_  
_'Cause one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door_

Her green eyes were bright but with could only imagine how beautiful they must look when they were filled with felt so bad-here he was thinking she could be a demon when she seemed very much human and very much sad.

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Dwight stepped further into the room when he realized this girl looked he got it-she must be in the Terpsies!He remembered she was in the background when they sang "No One Mourns The Wicked" for their Sectionals.

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_  
_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_  
_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_  
_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_  
_But I don't anymore_

Dwight knew she wasn't in the front or anything but he knew he recognized that curly hair._But she had tanned skin and was as tall as a super model._Dwight it was true-the girl sitting at the piano was as pale as Dwight was really pale.

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_  
_Oh, oh_

It then occurred to Dwight that she also looked kind of she sounded different then that tall girl sang really high notes and had more of a "broadway voice".This girl had more of an average voice but somehow it gave the song more girl at Sectionals sang with not a lot of like a robot.

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_  
_Oh, oh_

There was definitely a resemblance must be , Dwight liked this girl more because he felt like her older sister had more of a Hollywood preferred average-looking know, the natural look.

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_She's really good, _Dwight was definitely right about the girl deserved more , she deserved to be first-soloist.

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

The song ended and silence filled the started clapping startling the he could see she was crying too.

"You're really good,"he told her.

"Thanks,"she said back.

"What happened that made you cry?"Dwight asked.

"It's a long story,"she mumbled.

"I've got time."He answered.

**On the next episode:**Dwight learns more about the mysterious girl and finds out he's not the only one with sibling Tweedles find out even more about the Weasleys and realizes something, Kurt meets a fellow Lady Gaga fanatic and possibly yet another best friend, Reed learns more about his female equivalent, like having a female equivalent can suck Charlie realizes that Dobry is really , really important, so important that royalty goes there.


	2. Royalty Meets Reality

A/N I'm not entirely okay with this.I feel like there are some parts I'm not satisfied are appreciated.

Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the Weasley girls, Jade, Demi, and Jessica.

The girl squirmed in her she outstretched her hand to Dwight.  
"I'm Jade."she shook her hand then responded by curtsying.  
"I was singing that song to express my sadness about every boy who has ever left me for my sister."she explained.A hint of sadness left her eyes but reminiscence replaced it.  
"Your sister's the lead singer of the Terpsies right?"Dwight asked after a hint of sadness left Jade's bright green eyes.  
"Yep!"she said with fake could tell she didn't really care for her sister.  
Jade could tell Dwight wasn't fooled.  
"It's just that...she's the favorite of the parents always liked her better, boys always went after her it's just...annoying.I've always been in her parents have low expectations for me-they think that I couldn't do much."she said with a sigh.  
"If it makes you feel any better, my brother died when he was young."Dwight hardly ever spoke about Alan, but he felt like this girl needed comfort.  
Surprisingly, the girl took out incense, lit it, and waved it around the room.  
"To get rid of the negative aura."she smiled, he never met anybody who used , he kept taps around the country but they were more demon-hunting rather than aura the girl finished she made sure it was out and then threw it away.  
Dwight had a feeling he would like this girl.

* * *

"Hey, Tweedles?"the girls asked happily.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think you could listen to us sing?We need some practice."  
The Tweedles thought about definitely liked the girls and were already brainstorming ideas on how to get into their nodded.  
"Great!"  
They gave the Tweedles song lyrics and started the motioned for them to start singing.

_You're so hypnotizing_  
_ Could you be the devil_  
_ Could you be an angel_

_ Your touch magnetizing_  
_ Feels like I am floating_  
_ Leaves my body glowing_

_ They say be afraid_  
_ You're not like the others_  
_ Futuristic lover_  
_ Different DNA_  
_ They don't understand you_

The guys managed to keep with them._They have lovely voices_, the boys thought.

_Your from a whole other world_  
_ A different dimension_  
_ You open my eyes_  
_ And I'm ready to go_  
_ Lead me into the light_

_ Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_ Infect me with your love and_  
_ Fill me with your poison_

_ Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_ Wanna be a victim_  
_ Ready for abduction_

The boys had trouble listening because the girls were now dancing around them.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_ Your touch are foreign_  
_ It's supernatural_  
_ Extraterrestrial_

_ Your so supersonic_  
_ Wanna feel your powers_  
_ Stun me with your lasers_  
_ Your kiss is cosmic_  
_ Every move is magic_

_ Your from a whole other world_  
_ A different dimension_  
_ You open my eyes_  
_ And I'm ready to go_

_They really are good._Ethan he was right-it was a wonder the girls didn't get more solos.

_Lead me into the light_

_ Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_ Infect me with your love and_  
_ Fill me with your poison_

_ Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_ Wanna be a victim_  
_ Ready for abduction_

_ Boy, you're an alien_  
_ Your touch are foreign_  
_ It's supernatural_  
_ Extraterrestrial_

_Katy Perry really suits them_, the Tweedles they were still having trouble concentrating, since the girls were practically singing to them.

_There is this transcendental_  
_ On another level_  
_ Boy, you're my lucky star_

_ I wanna walk on your wave length_  
_ And be there when you vibrate_  
_ For you I'll risk it all_  
_ All_

_ Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_ Infect me with your love and_  
_ Fill me with your poison_

_ Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_ Wanna be a victim_  
_ Ready for abduction_

_ Boy, you're an alien_  
_ Your touch are foreign_  
_ It's supernatural_  
_ Extraterrestrial_

_ Extraterrestrial_  
_ Extraterrestrial_

_ Boy, you're an alien_  
_ Your touch are foreign_  
_ It's supernatural_  
_ Extraterrestrial_

The song ended at the same time the boys threw their music sheets' over their backs and smiled at the girls.  
"That was really good wasn't it?"The girls asked.  
"I ,uh, I think so."Evan responded nervously.  
Emily checked her watch."Oh, crap!We have to go get ready for the jam session!"  
Then she took Emma's hand and ran with her down the Tweedles watched them, with smiles on their , this meant they lost their tour guides, but they had gotten the girls' they were really happy.

* * *

Charlie's POV

"Charlie!Wait!"I turned around to find Hope running after was a girl with had black hair and stunningly bright aqua had perfect posture , she was wearing black skinny jeans and a Paramore black high-tops stood out against the pale sight was sort of...ironic.

Eventually Hope caught up to me and gestured to the girl."This is Rosalinda."

I stared at them, was kind of hard to believe that this girl was a seemed too...girly.

"Rosalinda Demetria Victoria Benitez."The girl said, "but call me me Rosalinda and I'll introduce you to my fist"Somehow that introduction did not make me feel any better towards that girl.

"Charlie, I want you to look after her during her audition."Was she insane?Where did she have to go that was so wait she's talking yeah Prima.

I agreed then I was lead into the choir music started.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._  
_ It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._  
_ And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_ I can't decide_  
_ You have made it harder just to go on_  
_ And why, all the possibilities _  
_ Well I was wrong_

Wow, she's good.I'm not surprised with the song choice at all though.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_ That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_ I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._  
_ And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Seriously, she has some major is definitely getting in.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._  
_ Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._  
_ I still try holding on to silly things, I never learn_  
_ Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_ That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_ That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_ I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_  
_ And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

I'm not joking, she's almost singing this better than Hayley herself.

_Pain make your way to me, to me._  
_ And I'll always be just so (so) inviting._  
_ If I ever start to think straight,_  
_ This heart will start a riot in me,_  
_ Let's start, start, hey!_

_ Why do we like to hurt so much?_  
_ Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_ That's what you get when you let your heart win!_  
_ Whoa._

Certainly not my type of music, but I'm definitely rooting for her.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_ That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_ Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_  
_ And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

The music ended and Demi just stood there expectantly, like she knew how great she was.

The choir teacher , , stood up."I'm still thinking about it."

That's the thing with her, you never know how she thinks of you and she always implies you weren't that that girl Jessica, she was so torn up with anticipation, only to find out had loved her.

I better leave, I have to get back here in ,oh wow, 1 soon as I was out of sight I heard voices.

"...I don't want to be unfair to the other students , .Just because of your...unique situation."

There was a snort." 'Unique?' That's what we're calling the situation where my parents dropped me off at some boarding school in the middle of nowhere just so they don't have to deal with me finding out about having royal blood?"

I didn't hear the rest of the I was too busy running.


End file.
